


Tainted Valentine

by princess_schez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_schez/pseuds/princess_schez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester had plans for a romantic Valentine's Day with Jessica, but his plans didn't involve being host to a lusty demon. <a href="http://www.thebasiliskcafe.net/Guides/Contests/valentines2010.php">Written for the 2010 TBC Valentine’s Day Challenge.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Valentine

* * *

  


The sweet, perfumed aroma of Jessica’s skin filled Sam Winchester’s nose, enticing his senses. It was a welcome change from the acrid smell of burnt flesh and sulfur that he was used to. He breathed deep, his lips brushing against the girl’s slender neck where he hovered for a moment before alternating between kissing it and tenderly biting it, leaving a small trace of blood behind in his wake.

Instead of the screams of agony and torment of the damned, spilt blood and utter brutality, there were only soft moans, squeals of delight, and a comfy bed, soft pillows, and a lovely young woman. He wasn’t much of one for paradise himself, but this, he figured, must have been pretty close to it.

Jess's delicate fingers reached around her back, finding the hooks of her bra as he helped her slide down the thin straps. He gripped her shoulders, leaning in closer to her again as he licked the small trickle of blood off her neck. It tasted so delightful, the sweet and salty flavor filling him with exhilaration. Sam closed his eyes, letting the emotion intensify inside him. The fact that she wasn't bleeding out and barely clinging to life was a change for him, but he found he still got off on it.

"You're beautiful, Jess," he murmured, his hair falling forward.

Jess reached up, pushing his hair back out of his face with her hands. She couldn’t help but smirk as his now messy ‘do took on the appearance of horns on the side of his head, in a kind of ironic imagery Jess wasn’t aware of.

“And you are such a handsome, little devil,” she cooed, running her fingers through his hair as Sam cupped her round face with his hands, his thumbs resting on her plump, cherry-red lips. “I am lucky to have you,” she whispered as his lips met hers and their tongues twined.

This, she thought, a tremor of ecstasy surging through her, was the best way to spend the Valentine holiday… with the person she loved dearly.

“You have no idea,” Sam murmured, pulling back before slowly descending further down her petite figure. His warm breath glistened on her skin as his hands expertly felt and explored every luscious curvature of her body, causing her back to gracefully arch ever so slightly off the bed.

Placing a finger inside her panties, he gradually slid them down with every inch he moved. She closed her eyes as the buildup almost became too much, not seeing the twisted kind of smile plastered on the meat suit’s face as he separated her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

Euphoric bliss clouded Jess’s eyes, her body aching for the sweet release only Sam could provide. She gripped the sheets as he slipped himself inside her, before quickly pulling out, teasing her.

She yelled out Sam’s name into the evening air, and somewhere within the furthest, darkest regions of his mind, Sam begged for the demon to stop. He wished Jess could realize what was going on. She would be horrified.

-0-

_Earlier that evening..._

Sam Winchester carefully set out the plates and silverware on the table, adjusting them until everything looked just right. Lighting the candles, he stepped back and took in his handiwork. It was lovely – he had to admit – the way candles gave off the softest golden reflection against the walls and glasses. It was romantic and just right for Valentine’s Day.

And not being much of a cook – he was also pleased to see – the meal he had prepared actually turned out edible, something of which he was thankful for. The last time he cooked something hadn’t ended well.

Now he just had to wait for Jessica to come home. Which, he looked at his watch, should be shortly, as she had said she would be home by eight at the latest. He couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when she walked in.

Sam headed into the kitchen in a state of blissful ignorance. He was completely oblivious to the now loud hum of the kitchen light until he reached for the switch to set the mood. His hand hovered over it for the briefest of seconds before the lights began to flicker. Sam looked up, finally registering just how loud the hum was. A cold fear settled in the pit of his stomach as the lights continued their electrical short-circuit symphony.

No, this couldn't be happening… not now. He thought he had left that life, that living in constant fear of attack, behind for good.

Sam turned off the lights, hoping and praying that it was just a simple problem with the circuit breaker and nothing more. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions. But that nagging feeling in the back of his head – his intuition – told otherwise. He knew better than the normal person. It was a sign, a warning.

Turning the switch off did nothing to stop the lights from flickering. They continued, and the deafening hum seemed to grow even louder. He covered his ears and turned around, coming face to face with a vast cloud of black smoke. He couldn’t react fast enough.

A gagging, agonized scream left his mouth as he fell to his knees on the kitchen's hard linoleum floor, and the shadowy demon assaulted him, forcing its way into his body. A voice, not his own, spoke inside his head as he slipped into the furthest regions of his subconscious.

 _Hello Sam, it's been a long time._ The unfamiliar voice was smug and arrogant.

 _Who are you?_ Sam demanded of the demon.

_I’m afraid that’s not on a need-to-know basis, kiddo._

It was toying with him, getting him angrier, but he wasn’t going to give it that satisfaction.

_Oh, cool your jets, Sammy. You might as well just sit back and enjoy the ride._

His thoughts grew quieter, and his body went slack; his every movement now controlled by the intruder. The demon slowly reached up for something to grab hold of, and Sam’s hand came in contact with the coolness of the kitchen counter. Using that, he pulled himself up from off the floor.

Knees still hurting from the fall, he brushed off the pain and stretched out an arm, taking in the young, firm body. So much better than the ones he usually possessed.

Looking at his reflection in the microwave door, the green eyes of Sam Winchester turned a pale yellow hue. An almost perverted smile crossed his lips as the apartment door creaked open and a pretty blonde figure walked through.

-0-

Azazel turned away from his new reflection as the lovely, young lady suddenly appeared beside him, her soft hand resting on his arm. The demon smiled at Jess as she reached up, her velvety soft lips bushing by his cheek to give him a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie," she whispered, her face and warm breath only inches from his ear. Jess pulled back, but Sam gripped her shoulders with both hands, giving them a firm squeeze as he leaned in closer, his mouth finding hers. A strong, powerful urge grew inside the evil entity as it deepened the kiss.

 _Leave her alone, you perverted bastard!_ Sam shouted, though it did no good, for the demon simply ignored the yells from the young Winchester. Not to mention, Azazel wasn’t through with the almost sick pleasure he got from the agony and distress it was causing Sam.

All yours? She’s quite something, I must admit, the demon taunted, as he leaned down to kiss Jess’s slender neck. She pulled him closer, unaware of anything out of the ordinary with Sam.

"Did you do all this yourself?" she asked, indicating the romantic dinner sitting untouched at the table. She looked up into what she thought were Sam's lovely green eyes, but only pure evil lay innocuously behind them as he smiled down at her.

“Of course. I wanted it to be perfect for you. I love you, Jess.”

It nearly killed Sam to hear the demon say those words to her, to hear them come from his own mouth in his own voice. Azazel only gave a quiet little chuckle to himself, and Jess smiled and looked up.

“Just spending the day with you makes it perfect,” she said.

"You know, I was thinking that maybe, for once, we could have _desert_ before dinner tonight." The demon held her hands in his, giving the petite, blonde girl a very meaningful look. A smile crossed over Jess's face.

"But what about your special dinner? I mean, you actually _cooked_ something, and we shouldn't let it go to waste. I mean –"

With her hand still in his, Sam began to lead Jess away from the kitchen, not letting her finish her sentence.

"It won't go to waste. Trust me." He looked back at her, his smile growing wider as he said 'Trust me,' adding a hidden subtext to the words that only Azazel knew. All the while, the real Sam fervently prayed for this nightmare to stop, but nobody seemed to be listening, as Jess was led into the bedroom.

With his back turned, Azazel smiled to himself, ready to accept the gift he was about to receive.

-0-

_Later..._

“Well, that was certainly an appetite builder,” Jess said, reaching for her discarded clothes, which were strewn over the floor.

The demon watched, almost leering at the pretty girl as she slipped her panties back on. She looked over at Sam, a smirk on her face as she finished dressing.

“What?” she asked, pulling her shirt down. “Aren’t you getting up?”

“I’ll be there in a second, dear,” he replied, never taking his eyes off her.

“Don’t be too long,” she chucked, smiling at him before leaning down to give him a kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie."

Once of safely out of earshot, Azazel chuckled to himself, and muttered three little words for Sam's immense dissatisfaction: “Pretty little Jess.”

He had gotten what he wanted, and as he maneuvered the puppet body out of the bed, black smoke began billowing from Sam’s mouth before disappearing into the air vents. Sam watched, horrified about the entire evening. His heart was beating painfully in his chest as a realization dawned on him: He could never tell Jess what had really happened.

The End.  
  



End file.
